


Helping hand

by dreamyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun might wants too, Friends With Benefits, Kyungsoo wants a boyfriend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon
Summary: Baekhyun offered Kyungsoo a helping hand, without knowing that for him, a hand was never enough, he always wanted the whole body.





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'm not sure about what i'm doing here, but i really wanted to post this because i miss baeksoo and i'm starving for content (+fanfics).
> 
> my english isn't that good yet (i'm still learning), but i hope is readable.
> 
> so... that's it.
> 
> enjoy(?).

Wearing comfortable pajamas and warm socks on his feet, Kyungsoo was lying on his bed, with legs on the air as he watched horror movies on Sunday afternoon. It was very sunny this day and all his friends were surely on the swimming pool drinking alcohol, but Kyungsoo preferred to be on the comfort of his room watching scary movies and eating candies, _alone._

He didn't like to admit, even think, that he was feeling lonely these days, especially after his closer friends decided to start dating and getting seriously involved, but the truth was that he was feeling lonely and miserably needy, needy of someone to kiss his mouth and caress his dick.

At twenty-one years of age Kyungsoo had never wanted a boyfriend, always focused on his studies and future that was yet to come, but lately he was so lonely that only the thought of having someone left him sad and needy.

At least the horror movies kept him from focusing so much on his thoughts about how much he wanted to kiss in the mouth and fuck really good on this weekend — though he already had touched and fingered himself few hours ago — and were entertaining enough to make him almost jump of fear in some scenes — though he wasn't so easily frightened.

It was right in the middle of _Psycho_ , with the classical music playing in the background, when his bedroom door was open, making him scream too loud for his own taste and roll over in bed, frightened.

Byun Baekhyun, his wonderful roommate, stared at him with arched eyebrows and a half smile on his lips, not understanding what was happening in front of him: Kyungsoo, in pajamas with cute socks — which he certainly bought in selloff — all disheveled and scared. It was at least an interesting scene.

Baekhyun closed the door carefully and opened his mouth to ask what the hell his roommate was doing before interrupting him, but Kyungsoo was faster by sitting up in bed and pausing the film, speaking in embarrassment:

“I was watching scary movies,” he said defensively.

Baekhyun frowned and shrugged, still not understanding why Kyungsoo looked so sheepish with his presence.

“Okay…” he replied with an uncertain laugh. “It looks like you killed somebody and hid the body in the refrigerator.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and rolled his eyes, returning to his original position and taking the film off the pause.

“You are ridiculous.”

Baekhyun murmured in agreement and went to his closet, opening it and looking for clean clothes — since he was all sweaty and dirty from the soccer game he had played few moments before — as he complained about how hot it was outside and how it made him skip the game because he felt like dying.

Distracted from the film since Baekhyun's arrival — who still mumbled something about the game he had lost —, Kyungsoo looked at him from the corner of his eye and bit his lip as he noticed that his roommate wore a shirt that highlighted his chest and his beautiful, strong arms. _Hot as always._

It was no secret to anyone — not even to Baekhyun himself — that Kyungsoo wanted him, it was very clear by the way he looked at his wonderful body and also by the way they fucked when they were drunk — after all, Baekhyun was generous enough to offer him wet kisses and a helping hand in those moments of need.

However, they just fucked when they were drunk, since both of them wanted nothing serious with each other, although Kyungsoo maybe deep down wanted and almost always imagined them as a couple with one hand in consciousness and another on his dick thinking about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was 4 years older than him and he was in his senior year of college. He attended Physical Education and enjoyed all kinds of sports possible, very different from himself who was a true couch potato that was studying Computer Science. Baekhyun loved strong drinks and marijuana, video games and adventure movies, electronic music and spicy food, _totally_ different from Kyungsoo, who preferred fruit cocktails and no drugs, mobile games and romantic movies, quiet music and light food.

In short, they matched in nothing — or almost nothing, since the sex was great — and perhaps Kyungsoo only liked to imagine Baekhyun as a boyfriend because he had no one else to replace him in that sense, or at least that was what he was trying to think every time he fantasized too much and stared at Baekhyun almost without blinking.

And this was one of those moments when he admired Baekhyun's body, who now was taking his shirt off to take a shower and looking at him with an expression of who knew exactly what he was thinking, without caring about being admired, even liking the attention.

Kyungsoo closed his mouth and turned his face back to the television, which already passed the final credits of the film, trying to focus on the marathon he was doing before and not on the marked lines of Baekhyun's abdomen that he totally didn't feel like touching or licking or doing all the dirty things he had imagined.

Shaking his head and legs that were up in the air, Kyungsoo put on another movie to watch, this time _My Bloody Valentine_ because _yes_ , because he wasn’t in a mood to romance and all these bullshit.

But, as soon as the film began, loud groans took over the room and Kyungsoo's ears automatically warmed, and his mouth opened in shock. The sexual content was so explicit that it looked like porn and Kyungsoo was so embarrassed that he even thought about stopping the film, but before he could do it, Baekhyun came out of the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders, wearing only a pair of shorts, stealing all his attention.

Kyungsoo didn't know if was Baekhyun's intention to make him all horny and agonized, but if it was… it was working so well that he could already feel his cock giving signs of life.

What could he do if he was so needy, had a roommate so fucking hot and wanted to fuck until dawn? Because he was almost jumping on Baekhyun and he wasn't even joking.

Baekhyun, who seemed to literally have the power to read his mind, smirked and tossed the wet towel into the basket beside his bed, walking up to Kyungsoo's bed and standing in front of him like he didn’t want anything, but in reality wanted everything.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun from head to toe and paused to look at his broad shoulders – which he had already had the pleasure of marking before – only to lick his lips and raise his eyes to face him directly, not understanding what he wanted, even though his intuition said he wanted exactly the same thing as himself.

_Sex._

Kyungsoo even thought of questioning what Baekhyun wanted verbally, but his dark, desirous eyes already said it all, and he only confirmed it when he felt his hand stroking his hair, interlacing his fingers in his strings and pulling it lightly, as he stared at him full of desire, as if he was getting the best blowjob of his life.

“Do you want me?” Baekhyun asked in a lower voice than usual, as if that question were a secret that they couldn’t share with anyone.

Kyungsoo nodded, sighing with Baekhyun's fingers running down his neck.

“I want you too,” Baekhyun confirmed seductively. “You're so hot, I want to fuck you so bad.”

Kyungsoo let out a low moan, lifting his body to his knees, getting out of the position he was in and standing in front of Baekhyun, who licked his lips and already snaked both hands around his waist, squeezing it and bringing him closer, very close.

Kyungsoo gasped as Baekhyun's breath caught in his ear and rested both arms on his broad shoulders, shivering as his roommate began to kiss the skin of his neck as he placed his hands under his big pajama shirt.

“Do you like this, Soo?” Baekhyun asked as he squeezed his hip and let a long kiss on his neck.

“Hmhm,” he said, panting.

“What about this?” Baekhyun questioned again as he directed his hands to his bountiful buttocks and squeezed willingly. "I particularly like it very much."

“Me too,” Kyungsoo replied with a moan, enjoying the caresses and kisses of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed softly, pulling away just a little to look at Kyungsoo and lean his forehead against his, almost kissing him. Kyungsoo closed the distance and pressed his lips together, starting a luscious, slow kiss as he sucked on Baekhyun's lower lip and put his tongue into his mouth, so erotic as the moment demanded.

Baekhyun's hands caressed his butt and pulled him even more closer, colliding their bodies and provoking moans that were muffled by their kisses. Kyungsoo's hands alternated between Baekhyun's shoulders and chest, touching everything they could reach.

Kyungsoo's body gently fell back as Baekhyun kept kissing him, standing over him and positioning himself between his legs, which opened wider to receive him.

They moved away quickly so that Kyungsoo could remove his shirt and Baekhyun took the opportunity to pour kisses and hickeys on his neck and shoulders, moving his hips against his and gaining gasps.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes with pleasure and and held firmly on Baekhyun's back, feeling hot everywhere, to the point of bursting with so much desire and excitement.

Baekhyun slightly stopped what he was doing and rested his arms on either side of Kyungsoo's head, looking deep into his eyes.

“You're so beautiful, Soo, so _hot_ ,” he said with a sly grin. “I can't wait to fuck you.”

Kyungsoo suppressed his moan.

“So delicious…” Baekhyun whispered in his ear. “Imagine my cock fucking your ass.”

Kyungsoo felt his lower belly pinch, his cock hurt so much inside his shorts... and his anus practically puckered at Baekhyun's words.

“Let's go then,” Kyungsoo moaned, lightly scratching Baekhyun's strong arms, who was hovering over him. “Fuck me.”

Baekhyun groaned, moving away to pull Kyungsoo's shorts like an animal, dragging it over Kyungsoo's full thighs and letting him get rid of it with his feet, still covered in cute stockings. Baekhyun wasted no time in taking out the only piece that covered his body too, so crazy for Kyungsoo that he stroked his cock fastly and moaned uncontrollably, wanting to fuck him very good.

Kyungsoo also stroked himself with his hand already full of pre-cum and lips reddened from biting, not believing that his desire to fuck that Sunday would really be realized, even more so with Baekhyun, the one who he wanted – not so – in _secret._

Baekhyun quickly disappeared from his sight and came back with a lube and a pack of condoms, with some difficulty walking because he was visibly hard and anxious to fuck Kyungsoo for good.

The mattress sank weaker, causing Kyungsoo to close his eyes and groan as he felt Baekhyun's body heat and hand curl around his cock, stroking him with dedication. Usually he wasn't very vocal in bed, he always avoided loud moaning to not to disturb anyone, but that afternoon, while Baekhyun was whispering dirty things on his ear and asking him to moan to him, Kyungsoo moaned in ever louder tones.

The rhythmic masturbation on his cock and Baekhyun's lubricated fingers stroking his entrance to prepare him were driving him crazy, making him squirm in the bed and open his legs even more, in the longing to receive Baekhyun between them, so that he would fuck him as he was promising. When Baekhyun started fucking him with his fingers, Kyungsoo swore he would cum, Baekhyun's fine, long fingers reached a point he could never reach alone, causing so many spasms of pleasure in his body that he couldn’t stop his moans laden with lust.

Baekhyun fucked him with his fingers, sucking on the head of his cock and stroking the rest in order to see him shudder beneath him, to see him crumble.

Kyungsoo was aware of how good Baekhyun was in bed, after all... they already had had sex while drunk a lot more than once, but having sex with him while sober was a very different experience, even better, since it seemed that he was completely focused on giving the best fuck in his life and satisfy him as much as he pleased himself.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and sighed deeply, tugging at Baekhyun's hair and making him look at him, even though he kept the rhythm of the fingering.

“S-Stop, I'm almost there,” he said with a gasping groan, making Baekhyun slow down. “Come on, fuck me _now.”_

Baekhyun let out a grunt, stopping everything he was doing to get a packet of condoms, tearing with his teeth and rushing to put on his own cock, after a quick and rhythmic hand job.

Kyungsoo felt like he was going to explode with such desire when Baekhyun positioned himself between his legs and kissed him hungrily, stealing all his breath in a delicious, hot, wet kiss.

As soon as Baekhyun grabbed his legs and propped them on his shoulders to fuck him, Kyungsoo lost the already confused line of reasoning and gave himself completely to pleasure, panting and moaning absurdly loud as Baekhyun finally penetrated him and moved softly.

Baekhyun had closed eyes and parted lips, overwhelmed by the marvelous grip Kyungsoo's ass had on his cock, in a sultry and so delicious sensation that little profanities escaped his mouth almost unintentionally.

They were both ecstatic.

Kyungsoo moved gently, demonstrating that he was ready for what Baekhyun had to give him, and Baekhyun got the message, withdrawing from inside him only to enter again slowly but forcefully. Kyungsoo almost screamed at the thrust and kept moving against Baekhyun, who continued to fuck him slowly, but strong and sure

“Fuck, Soo,” Baekhyun murmured through low moans. “You're so hot.”

Kyungsoo growled, feeling his body sway along with the bed that was beating against the wall.

 _“Harder,”_ he demanded in reply.

Baekhyun answered promptly, pulling his legs from his shoulders and stepping out of Kyungsoo, only to grab his hips roughly and turn him on his back, without needing to say too much for Kyungsoo to understand exactly what he wanted.

Kyungsoo leaned on his elbows without hesitation, staying on all fours for Baekhyun as he gripped his hip, scratching him all over, and then slapped his ass, saying obscenities and making promises about what they would still do, leaving Kyungsoo anxious and dying of pleasure.

Baekhyun entered him again in the next instant, delighting in the incredible sight of his cock coming in and out of Kyungsoo's tight asshole, which tightened him even more and held so well amid the frequent and raw thrusts.

Baekhyun fucked him not so fast but so good that he moaned without shame, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. His body almost gave way to every Baekhyun’s hard thrust and Baekhyun grabbed his waist to lift him and glue his chest to his back, just to whisper dirty words, kiss him in the mouth and drive him more crazy.

In one of these strong thrusts, his body really gave in and Baekhyun continued to fuck him in that position, making him moan against the pillow and rub his cock against the mattress. He was close, so close... that as soon as Byun hit his sweet spot for the third or fourth time in a short time, he cummed deliciously on the white sheets of his bed, then hearing Baekhyun curse and feeling that he had also cummed when he bit his shoulder.

Baekhyun's body was lying on top of his and both of them were breathing hard for unusual activity, trying to catch their breath. They spent a few seconds there, until Baekhyun began to giggle and gently move away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kept his face on the pillow for a little while, recapturing the wonderful fucking he had just had, and only lifted his upper body as he felt Baekhyun's lips on his back, tracing a line of soft kisses.

Kyungsoo didn't even want to ask what was it when he lied on his stomach and looked at Baekhyun – still naked, sweaty and smiling –, only taking advantage of the wet kisses he received in his mouth and the caresses on his aching body, marked by bites and hickeys.

However, he didn't have to make questions about Baekhyun's sudden affection or about the decision to have sex sober, Baekhyun himself said with a shrug, in a simple: "I wanted you, you wanted me, so we fucked. If you want to, we can fuck more often,” sounding more like: “If you want, you can change your last name to mine” into Kyungsoo's dirty ears, who already imagined Baekhyun as a future boyfriend if they kept fucking like that and cuddling soon after.

Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything if he was single, Baekhyun too, and the crazy ideas would pop into his head...

After all, it was Baekhyun who offered him a helping hand, not knowing that for Kyungsoo, one hand was never enough, he always wanted the whole body.

**Author's Note:**

> bye :)


End file.
